The Perfect Girl, パーフェクトガール
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: A life Changing task, Kyohei did not know that being attached with Sunako will give him a strange feelings...as Sunako's path begins his life turn upside down. And they dont even have a clue that they will find love in the process


**The Perfect Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Blessed with good looks, Takano Kyohei, a college student, is always suffering from the unreasonable behaviour of customers who want him and the sexual harassment of his store manager. Because of his hot temper, he loses his head on this occasion and was fired from his part-time job. Then one day, the glamorous owner, Ms Nakahara proposes, "I'll give you free board-and-lodging if you can turn my niece, Sunako, into a lady!" Kyohei and Toyama Yukinojo, Oda Takenaga and Morii Ranmaru, the other guys living together in the same boarding house, are enthusiastic, but the person who appears before the four of them is a spooky girl whose hair covers her face and who loves horror and vampires. And so, their tumultuous communal life begins

* * *

**Note: Yes, I know, I have another story again while Black Mail was still ongoing. Oh well I really really want to do a fiction where I can use the real plot of Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge.**

**Oh, I am doing this because I was inspires by the live action of Wallflower. It was just incredible the live action was very very awesome! (Well I admit…most awesome than the anime.) Even though there are no nosebleeds there but it was still okay! it was just so real. **

**So now, I will portray my Kyohei-kun as if Kazuya did on this role. **

* * *

"**Obaachan talking"**

"Thoughts of Takeru"

"_**Thoughts of Kyohei"**_

"Normal Conversation"

"_Random Whispers_"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Hayakawa Tomoko so it is obviously I do not own Wallflower even if I wish I did. (Cry)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Lightness of the dark**

* * *

_**It was really cold**_**…** _**and I know I was the only one who's walking under the snow the cold breeze sending a chill on my spine. I know I am freezing and there is a possibility that I will die even if I know that I cannot go home…I cannot go back home…**_

.

.

.

"**Hey Kyohei, it does not matter what the world thinks…nor what your parents thinks even though you don't like yourself even if the world loves you then you need to be become a person whom you like**." Obaachan said trying to set Kyohei's feelings at ease while Kyohei just look down playing with his hands to tell the truth he was still uncomfortable with her presence he knows that Obaachan save him so he needs to be grateful but there was still uncertain feelings on his heart.

"Why the hell…do I have to go through this?" Kyohei said under his breath while still playing with his hands droplets of water pouring down his hair.

Obaachan eyes soften putting her hand on Kyohei's shoulder, **"You have to get through this...I know you will.**" Obaachan said while Kyohei just turn to look at her with his pair of sorrowful eyes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Wow, he is soo cute!"_

"_Should we say hi to him?"_

Kyohei's anger was boiling…as he heard the girls who obviously his fan girls talk about him, he was clenching the sponge that he was holding while he washes the dishes.

"_What time you're shift will end?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_But may be a bit younger for us…"_

"_How old are you? Don't you wanna play with us mature girls?"_

"_You are so silly!"_

Kyohei balling his fist tightly tearing the small sponge into two on his hands…those girls really getting on his nerves don't they realize that I can hear them? Kyohei is deadly exasperated… and there is a matter of time before he explodes.

"You go and handle those customers you have to smile at them, that are all…" the gay manager said bringing back Kyohei on to reality again.

Kyohei did not say anything he just kept silent but he stopped moving. Kyohei stiffen when he felt his boss touch his behind in circling motion. Kyohei take a deep breath as he stops his urge to kill the guy. "You have a nice 'thing' you know…use it wisely."

"_Like I said we will only give our orders to that cute guy!" the group of high school girls said in unison while giggling and squealing_

"_Please can you just give me your orders?"_

"_Ah yeah, I'll order the guy here!"_

That's it…Kyohei had enough he decided to stop all of this… he march towards the table of the high school girls. "Oh oh oh he is coming the cute boy!" Kyohei hit the table hard breaking it into two while the girls scream getting some attention from the other customers.

"YOU ARE OUT OF CONTROL, YOU STUPID GIRLS SO WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyohei shouted in anger making the girls wince on the intensity of his voice.

"Oh Kyohei stop it! I'm so sorry girls!" The manager said as he try to hold Kyohei on his shoulders but Kyohei punch him square in the face sending him towards the ground with bleeding lips.

Kyohei give his boss a last glare before removing the apron on himself throwing it away as he walk his way to the exit. "YOU ARE FIRED!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Minna-san good evening I am the land lord of a boarding house or so I say because my mom the real landlord, went to a trip starting yesterday, and I am taking the role from today…again" little Takeru said as he stretch his two arms on his back he just finished cleaning the veranda of the big mansion.

The people staying in my house are…four male college students they are so handsome, so apparently they really are popular in school."

"**Takano Kyohei, a beautiful face and a perfect body very strong and feisty Ranked no. 1. Manliest body."**

**Oda Takenaga, Smart in academics, great at martial arts he does the tea ceremony and he is so cool! Rank no. 1 sexiest guy in a bath tub.**

**Toyama Yukinojo, Cute as a little puppy Rank no.1 in snuggling together.**

**Mori Ranmaru, Son of Mori group a playboy Rank no.1 most seductive guy.**

"Well that was their fan girls said about them…it's not as if I am interested with my four oniichan!" Takeru said as he rubbed his chin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"The house those four live in is so gorgeous rumors has it that the rent is around 3000 dollars!" Noi said as she read this part of the magazine. "Hey is this true? If it is it was too expensive!" she said as she turned to look at the four gorgeous guys who was seated around her.

"Noi-chan, our rent is $ 500 dollars including breakfast and dinner!" Yuki said cutely as he sat beside Noi.

Noi's eyes widen, "Eh, that cheap?"

"If you think that cheap, then let me borrow some money." Kyohei said as he snorted putting his arms around his chest.

"If you don't have money, you shouldn't have gotten fired." Ranmaru pointed out

"It was too bad that you broke the table." Takenaga added

"It is cheap Kyohei-kun…but why don't you find another job." Noi suggested as she stood up seating beside Kyohei.

"Well why don't you come and visit us."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"I know what you're thinking Noi…before you can say it aloud." Kyohei said bluntly while Noi twitch in anger. Yuki sighed deeply, "Oh well these two will never change they always like that."

"Oh you're right Yuki." Ranmaru agreed while Takenaga just watch Kyohei and Noi argue

"I bet you and Take— hmm…" Kyohei did not finish talking when Noi cover his mouth.

"Our parents knew the landlord and so they arranged this, you know." Takenaga said putting his book away.

"Well she was something you know…obaachan…" Ranmaru added as he rubbed his chin remembering what happened last night.

.

.

.

.

Flash back

"_Hello boys!" Obaachan greeted the four and Takeru she was currently at her private jet Kyohei and the others can communicate with her using the big plasma screen television in their living room. Well to tell you guys even the four did not know how they can communicate with obaachan using the television…but well its more convenient than using cell phones._

"_Takeru you need to brush your teeth before sleeping…"_

"_Yep, mom I'll do it!" Takeru said enthusiastically _

"_Oh by the way where are you now obaachan" Yuki asked_

"_Oh…I found love in Dubai! He's a wonderful guy" Obaachan said happily while her eyes glowing with love._

_Kyohei groaned "Oh that again…don't leave your son every time you meet a man okay let's just settle this well what about the meal…the meal THE MEAL!"_

"_Oh well, obaachan there is a wonderful guy here as well." Ranmaru said moving in front of the television so he can see Obaachan clearly._

_Obaachan raised her eye brows, "Okay then are you gonna love me more than he does? Will you take me to fine dining restaurants 365 days a year? Will you take me to a trip 365 days a year? Will you buy me different clothes 365 days a year?" _

_Takenaga sighed deeply, "Well that is not love, that's money…"_

_Kyohei twitch in annoyance, "Now now can you stop babbling about money and just tell us what you want so I can eat dinner already!" Kyohei said impatiently._

_Obaachan sighed deeply, "Okay I have a nice proposition to you four…I will give you the free rent if…"_

"_IF WHAT!" Kyohei said impatiently_

"_Hey, Kyohei-kun patience!" Yuki said while Kyohei did not even listen to him._

"_**If…you turn my niece into a Lady…"**_

_End Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, remembering that…how the hell we can make Sunako-chan a freaking beautiful Lady!" Yuki freaked out

"Oh well this is our problem…"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

"**What do you think guys? Please review…if you do like this…please leave a review I hope you enjoyed reading!"**


End file.
